


The First Myfanwy

by Markov_Debris



Series: The Bird and the Butterfly [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Tonight Ianto Jones meets a woman called Myfanwy and lost his heart for the first time, and his virginity.





	The First Myfanwy

**Author's Note:**

> I had reservations about posting this story originally but I think those who have been following my work might like this. I didn't want to name all the characters or put in the additional tags so as not to spoil the surprise.

The first time Ianto saw Myfanwy in the afternoon sunlight she was staring at him.  As soon as she realised she had his attention she smiled at him and he fancied her instantly.

Myfanwy was a good ten years older than him, taller too; slim with nice curves, long dark hair and dazzling blue eyes.  The smile as she looked at him made him think in clichés.

At seventeen and feeling awkward Ianto just blushed and turned away.  There was no way a woman as beautiful as that was directing that smile at him.

He began to move through the crowd of party goers until he found a vacant wall to rest against.  He didn’t know why he let Dai talk him into coming.

Yes he did.  It was that pleading look in his best friend’s eyes, the one that appealed to everyone, the one that wouldn’t let anyone let him down.

So here he was at Dai’s father’s hotel at a party for some anniversary or something, which was going to go from mid afternoon to late evening, as Dai’s friend, so he wouldn’t be alone.  Only Dai knew everyone here and Ianto knew no one as he watched the party happening without him.

“Penny for them?” came a soft voice whose Welsh accent was slightly off.

Ianto turned to see the woman who had smiled at him from across the room.

“I was thinking about cursing my friend for dragging me here and then leaving me alone,” Ianto replied.

“I wouldn’t, you’d feel dreadful if it worked and besides you’re not alone now,” she replied.

“I’m sure there are much more interesting people to talk to,” Ianto said looking away and wishing he hadn’t said that.

“Nah, I’m fond of wallflowers, I love to see them blossom,” she said making Ianto look at her.

Her smile had a touch of mischief now, but there was something in her eyes.  Something that said that maybe he was exactly who she wanted to talk to.

“Tell me about yourself?” she asked and with a little hesitation Ianto did.

They talked for hours about him, Wales, life.  She was genuinely interested, witty and didn’t judge him, even when he was being ridiculous.  He felt like he could tell her anything so he did.

The age gap didn’t bother him.  She felt young to be with and she looked great.  When the music started after nightfall, she asked him to dance he said yes without hesitation.

She was a wonderful mover.  She let the rhythm take her and Ianto couldn’t help but be drawn closer.

When the music slowed they held each other close like they had been together for years not hours.  Ianto dared to kiss her and Myfanwy responded, making him never want to stop, but they both needed oxygen.

When the music became fast again she held out her hand and Ianto took it.  They were all over each other kissing and touching as soon as they left the ballroom.

It wasn’t until they were inside her hotel bedroom that he hesitated.

“What’s wrong?  Too fast?  I always just go for it when I want something,” she stammered.

“No I want this, but I’ve never...” Ianto replied looking away and blushing.

“Then we take it slow.  You’re young Ianto you’re a work in progress.  A rough diamond ready to be shaped and polished,” Myfanwy told him moving close to him.

“Does that line work often?” Ianto asked and she grinned at him.

“Sometimes.  Does that mean you won’t let me polish you a little tonight?” Myfanwy replied.

“No,” he answered and his lips were met with another kiss.

They didn’t go slow.  Kisses became more heated, touches more intimate.  Myfanwy pulled her top over her head to expose her bra covered breasts and there was no going back.

There was no pause until they were wearing only their underwear and lying on the bed.  Myfanwy directed Ianto’s hands to feeling her breasts with a reassuring smile.

Bra gone moments later she moaned softly as he touched then kissed him.  Her skin was so soft beneath his fingers that he wondered how she could bear to touch his.

Unsure what to do next they were kissing each other as Myfanwy slid his hand down into her knickers to feel the wetness that waited.  He drew back in surprise.

She grinned and her hand left his to touch him.  First through his tropical patterned boxers, which Ianto never would have worn if he that thought he would get laid, then she reached inside to touch him and for a moment all thought stopped.

Ianto groaned when she stopped stroking and withdrew her hand.  With a touch she directed his hand between her legs to stay where it was as she slipped her knickers down her legs.

That made removing his ill advised boxers awkward with one hand but he didn’t want to disappoint.  The sounds Myfanwy made as his fingers moved told him he wasn’t disappointing so far.

She stretched across to a draw to grab a condom and some tissues.  Myfanwy encased his cock for him then gave him the tissue for his fingers as she wanted something else to replace them.

Myfanwy laid back her legs apart and guided him to her entrance.  She gave a loud moan as he pushed inside and wrapped her legs around him.

“You okay,” she asked as he hesitated.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” he replied.

“I’m wonderful,” she said that star dazzling smile.

“Yes you are,” Ianto said softly bending to kiss her.

He moved slowly at first unsure of himself.  She moved to beneath him, smiling as he found the right spot within her.  Then he sped up to a rhythm that pounded with his heartbeat.

He came with a rush and it felt so good, nothing like the odd hand job he’d done by himself.  He pulled out and she disposed of his condom. 

Lying on his back Ianto’s mind was buzzing, thinking about how this was the most wonderful night of his life.  Then he realised he had just bedded a woman ten years older than him, what if he had been rubbish.

He turned shyly to look at her as saw the same intent gaze that he had first seen across the ballroom.  Myfanwy’s nervous fingers hesitated nervously above his torso as though afraid of how he would react if she touched him.

Ianto reached out a hand of his own and she pressed her flesh into him.  They touched each other in silence both thinking about that they wanted to say but not able to speak.

In the end Myfanwy shrugged and began to kiss him again.  She moved down his body peppering him kisses and love bites.

He was hard before her lips began to work on his cock.  Again she teased him then withdrew to replace her lips, first with a condom, then with her body.  He lay back and learnt to move as she rode him.

Three more orgasms later Ianto was exhausted.  He lay sprawled across her like an old lover.  Myfanwy shifted his hand so that he cupped her breast.

Ianto smiled at that and stroked the nipple with his thumb.  He heard and felt her chuckle quietly above him.  He felt Myfanwy press a kiss to his forehead as sleep claimed him.

When Ianto woke he was alone.  Beside him on the pillow was a single red rose, a tie patterned with pterodactyls and a box containing a diamond studded tie pin with matching cuff links.

Myfanwy had also left her knickers behind and taken his tropical boxers.

At first Ianto wondered if he had been given a gift originally bought for Dai’s father.  However when he asked Dai’s family about Myfanwy nobody knew who she was.

Ianto never had another one night stand.  Despite feeling the best he ever had in his life, he also felt hurt, like he had let something wonderful slip away, like he’d lost the love of his life.

He had several girlfriends but none of them ever quite matched up to her, how she had made him feel.  It was years before he felt that instant, undeniable spark again.

When he did he was staring down into another set of blue eyes with an unconscious pteranodon beside him.  By then though his heart had other burdens and Ianto walked away.

*****

 

It wrenched Myfanwy’s heart in the dawn light to leave Ianto Jones.  It helped that he was so young, that she couldn’t risk changing his future.

She dressed commando style because she couldn’t resist leaving him a souvenir as well as her gifts.  She took the hideous boxers though because they really needed to be burnt, though in the end she couldn’t do it.

Picking up the cryogenic container she had been using as a bin she pressed a last, chaste kiss to Ianto’s lips and with a final caress of that wonderful, firm arse she left.

Myfanwy took the stairs down to the parking level.  She paused before the door to the underground garage to dry her tears before leaving the hotel.

She hesitated outside the blue police telephone box then taking a deep breath she let herself in.  As expected the owner was free and not at all pleased.

“You’re lucky that it would have caused too much of a temporal paradox to leave you here.  I do not appreciate being locked up in my own ship while she is hijacked.

“This was your intention when you convinced me to take you aboard.  You knew I was avoiding this place and this time period.  What is it you’ve done Myfanwy?” the Doctor demanded.

“Don’t worry I knew everything would be alright, I knew you wouldn’t get caught here.  I just spent the night with a wonderful young man using condoms with dubious protective abilities,” Myfanwy replied putting down the cryogenic container.

“Why would you do that?” the Doctor asked aghast.

“Don’t worry we’re both clean.”

“Condoms do more than keep you disease free,” the Doctor stated.

“I know that’s why there preventative ability was dubious,” she told him with a smile.

“What?”

“I want to have his baby.  I do have his frozen sperm just in case but I’m hoping that it would happened naturally.  I mean we did it enough times so hopefully...” she stopped when she caught the look on the Time Lord’s face.

“Let me get this straight.  You hijacked my ship, locked me up, risked a temporal paradox so that you could get some stranger to impregnate you?”

“Not a stranger, Ianto.  Okay he was younger than when I knew him, but still, wow,” she replied.

The Time Lord obviously recognised that name.  He looked at Myfanwy hard for the first time not quite believing.

“Who are you?” he demanded, slowly.

“A month before I persuaded you to let me join you, you knew me at Captain Jack Harkness,” she answered.

“but... but... but,” he said his hands flaying.

“I know the accent.  You live in Wales for a thousand years and I dare you not to pick it up,” she retorted.

“You’re a woman,” the Doctor stated “And I can’t feel it’s you.”

Jack turned around the pendant she was wearing.  It was a shell hiding Jack’s TARDIS key with a piece of TARDIS coral attached.

As soon as Jack removed it the Doctor could feel the immortal’s wrongness, and when he put it back on it stopped.  It was a perception filter that hid his condition, not himself, from Time Lords.

“Yeah I know, bloody Torchwood.  I was working for them again, nothing better to do, and it’s what he would have wanted.

“Anyway, I pick up this piece of alien tech and the next thing I remember I’m waking up with an entirely new set of pleasure centres,” Jack replied.

“You know when this happened to Ianto all he had to do was kiss me and I knew it was him.  My last wife died a few years ago and I try not to fraternise with the team after I lost Ianto, plus there newish.

“I decided I needed a break, so I got myself medically checked out and began to learn to be a woman for a while.  I was working on trying to turn back but I thought I might as start trying to get used to it just in case.

“You know Ianto hated the whole experience.  I’m just glad we sorted his problem out before he started having periods because they can be a real bitch,” she said and he got a smile from the Doctor who had had enough female companions to understand.

“Then I met up with you.  I brought the tech with me.  I thought you could help me and I was just waiting for the right moment to broach the subject,” she told him wearing the same expression Jack Harkness used when he was feeling guilty.

“So why didn’t you?  Why all this?”

“He was my first true love.  He was so gentle and patient with me.  He taught me to love in a way I’d always been afraid to before.

“The more I began to compare our situations the more I thought of him.  The more I wanted see him.  The more I wanted to give him the one thing I regret never letting him have, a baby, a genetic legacy.

“I chose the name Myfanwy because of sentimental reasons, we caught a pterodactyl and that’s what we called her.  He once told me his first time had been with a woman he met a party called Myfanwy.  The more I hatched my plan, the more I wanted to be that woman, I’m sorry,” she answered tears rolling down her face in genuine remembered grief.

“Do you want me to take you back to where I found you or do you want me to take you somewhere else safe and secluded?” the Doctor asked with a sigh.

“You want me to leave?”

“Jack the TARDIS will tell me within twenty-four hours whether or not you have been fertilised and if the egg has attached to your womb.  Travelling around the universe isn’t the safest thing for a woman in your condition to do,” he answered.

“Doctor it will be months before it effects me enough to slow me down,” she protested.

“That as maybe but I’m not always the safest person to be around.  He wouldn’t want any harm to come to you, but as he has no chance of being here, I will look after you for him.

“Whatever your choice, I will stay with you until you are able to cope on your own.  Then you can choose to stay as you are or go back to being who you where.

“Now have a think about it, and give me that piece of alien tech so that I can make sure that there are no side effects,” the Doctor ordered.

“Thank you,” Myfanwy replied, smiling though her tears and giving him a familiar hug before rushing off to her quarters.

The Doctor sighed and sent the ship hurtling though the vortex to get a few supplies before it was time settle down with his possibly pregnant friend.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel to this story but I am afraid that you have to wait a few days for it. I have decided to delay posting it as there are spoilers in the summary of the sequel (though I may change that). I will also delay putting in the proper tags until the new year.


End file.
